1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical outlets. More specifically, the invention is a continuous wall bracket supported electrical outlet installed proximate the floor and around a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various electrical outlets, but none discloses the structure of the present invention. There is a need for a continuous and safe electrical floor outlet which can be installed in new or old buildings. The following patents are considered related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,964 issued on Mar. 22, 1949, to Norman N. Charap describes a selective station outlet molding running along the wall length adjacent to the baseboard comprising an extruded plastic core covered by a U-shaped plastic hood having internal and external longitudinal grooves of weakness. The core is E-shaped in cross-section containing a pair of brass or copper bus bars with turned in flanges which slide into undercut beads. The hood becomes part of the baseboard. The installer on the job makes openings in the internal and external longitudinal grooves according to his xe2x80x9cselective powersxe2x80x9d. The corners are negotiated by the bus bars by adding an L-shaped connection. The system is distinguishable for requiring the electrician to open the preferred locations in the outlet molding for enabling an electrical plug with two contacts to contact the bus bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,284 issued on Jan. 6, 1981, to Michael Humphreys describes an electrical distribution system with a hollow conduit having a continuous slot for the wall plug which must be rotated to bring its contact pins into contact with the conductors.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 36,030 issued on Jan. 5, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,165 issued on Apr. 26, 1994, to Jacques Nadeau describes an electrical distributing system with wall mounted tracks containing electrical outlets and communication lines. The tracks are slidingly received in connecting slots of electrical connector housings to connect the tracks to electrical outlets, or to interconnect sections of tracks together.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 355,161 issued on Feb. 7, 1995, to Larry J. Bodnar describes a combined electrical outlet and outlet holder comprising an outlet with a pair of prong contacts, a longitudinal holder with two longitudinal apertures, and a U-shaped wall bracket to secure the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,398 issued on May 19, 1942, to Harry R. Van Derventer describes an electric circuit molding made of rubber which may be tapped at any point comprising two longitudinal slots which are normally closed but have deformable edges for tapping. A channeled metal support holds the electric molding and covers the pre-existing floor molding. Phosphorbronze conductor strips with in-turned edges are inserted in each of the two slots in the rubber circuit molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,461 issued on May 11, 1948, to Anthony Wayne describes an electric utility connection moulding comprising a U-shaped plastic moulding having an inner filler strip to define two longitudinal recesses for incorporating a pair of resilient tubular contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,171 issued on Jan. 15, 1974, to Jerry P. Shira describes an integral hinged wiring raceway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,937 issued on Oct. 1, 1991, to Bryan D. Glen describes a baseboard with a movable electrical outlet slid along a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,860 issued on Jul. 21, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,711 issued on Apr. 20, 1993, to Steven B. Bogiel describes a modular interchangeable power distribution system for electrification of modular wall panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,097 issued on Aug. 9, 1994, to Lawrence J. Williamson, Jr. et al. describes a modular electrical power distribution system comprising with an elongate track and a plurality of power tap assemblies that are engageable with the track.
U.K. Patent Application No. 517,318 published on Jan. 26, 1940, for Drury N. Davies et al. describes a plastic hollow duct having two or more spaced conductor members, and has a slot or openings between them into which a plug can be inserted along with an earth contact.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 067 363 A published on Jul. 22, 1981, for Akihiro Suzue et al. describes an electric power supply track with upper and central buffer spaces for encasing a pair of conductors for an electric power supply for a plug-in socket and for wiring cables.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 149 230 A published on Jun. 5, 1985, for John I. Hankin describes an electrical track distribution system comprising an elongate box panel with a longitudinal aperture defining lips of differing thickness, and with electrical conductors on the inwardly facing lip surface. An earth conductor is located on back inner surface of the panel.
E.P.O. Patent Application No. 0 428 055 A2 published on May 22, 1991, for Eero Pajunen describes a conductor rail having various cross-sectional configurations ranging from a U-shaped rail to circular with or without a cover. A plurality of conductors are inset in longitudinal insulator grooves. Various configurations of insulator structures are described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a fabricated continuous baseplate for electrical installations solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a continuous baseboard electrical outlet which can be installed during initial construction, or after as a retrofit. There is a need for this device for providing the placement of electrical appliances at any point in a room without being restricted to actual spaced outlets and an inadequate number to support the appliances required for a specific room, be it a bedroom, kitchen, living room, hallway, etc. The universal outlet is safe from curious children, but allows placement of an electrical appliance anywhere in a room at any time. The baseboard electrical outlet has a support bracket for the wall, continuous embedded electrical contacts along the length of the electrical device to allow a user to install an electrical plug into the outlet at any point along the length of the outlet, and a duct for communication cables. This extruded base plate wall outlet device can be substituted for any existing electrical base plate.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a safe, continuous, electrical plug outlet for any room, hallway and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide a continuous electrical plug outlet as a baseboard and a substitute for existing electrical base plate outlets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a continuous electrical baseboard plug outlet which is extruded and has continuous embedded electrical contacts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a continuous electrical baseboard plug outlet which has a duct for communication cables such as telephone and cable television wires.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.